


Endless Eclipse

by lyrical_dark_mage



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Military Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_dark_mage/pseuds/lyrical_dark_mage
Summary: One accident started it all. Beginnings are always difficult and that was no exception for Yuriko Takamachi, Her origins will cause conflicts and disputes between her and others but that won't stop her from carving her own path in the world of magic.





	Endless Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of endless eclipse in Yuriko's POV, the adventure is just starting

'Is the existence of magic good or bad?'

Has that question ever cross your mind?

It sure has crossed mine a couple of times and even now that question still lingers in my mind, the truth is, there's no right or wrong answer to this particular question.

Magic can be used for good as well as it can be used for evil, it can be used to hurt, it can be used to heal, it can be used to kill and it can be used to save.

This doesn't particularly mean that magic is good or that it's bad.

Magic is just a tool, the user chooses how to use that tool.

Can something that was caused by magic be solved by magic as well?

Is magic the cause for suffering? Who knows that might be the case.

My name is Yuriko Takamachi and this is my story.

I used to be just a normal girl who lived in a city named Uminari city. Just your average six year old girl. However, because of one incident my life was completely changed.

What I once believed to be a myth turned out to be reality.

You're probably wondering what happened right? Well it all started one sunny day...


End file.
